Cat Romanova
“Contrary to conventional wisdom, opportunity always knocks more than once whereas a false step can never be retraced.” - Pierre Choderlos de Laclos, Les Liaisons dangereuses Yekaterina Fyodorovna Romanova (Russian: Екатерина Фёдоровна Романова, tr. Yekaterina Feodorovna Románova)' is the only child and daughter between Alexandra Rasputina and Fyodor Romanov. She is the currently the step-daughter of Emilien D'Aureville. Backstory Cat was born on April 14, 1988 in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York City to the Fyodor Romanov the secret descendant of Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova and Alexandra Rasputina also the descendant of Grigori Rasputin through his son Dimitri. Cat was given the name '''Yekaterina Fyodorovna Romanova '''in honor of the great Russian Tsarina Catherine the Great, and was the only child between the two and was greatly loved and doted on. As a child her mother personally taught her how to play the violin, and how to speak Russian. Personality Cat's personality is a very complex and elusive one. The few who know the real her believe she is an emotionally unstable psychopath (possibly with borderline personality disorder, even though 'psychopath' does not apply to people with only this disorder). She's extremely manipulative and callous. Her charming and brilliant persona seduces everyone around her. Although she's very intelligent, she lacks empathy, sympathy and a conscience. She is also completely self-absorbed, not even appearing upset at her step-brother's memorial, but making sure she looks perfect in the bathroom's mirror. She is referred to as a bulimic on several occasions. Even before the events of the movie, Cat was already accustomed to destroying her fellow peers' lives and using sex as a means to control the men in her entourage, but still maintaining that she is a virgin and is planning to wait until marriage. Though Cat is self-obsessed (which may be a symptom of her borderline personality disorder), she still has had feelings for a few men in her life, such as Chance Remington and Rayner Bancroft. Appearance Cat takes after her mother in appearance being mirror images of each other. Cat naturally has icy blonde hair but she dyed it a brunette color to avoid the "stupid dumb blonde stereotypes". She also has almond shaped greenish hazel eyes, a prefect nose (she had a nose job), flawless skin, and a tall, striking figure. Cat is the archetypal cold, ice princess whose opulent bedroom is a cold, dark lair decorated in royal blue and silver with crystal embellishments. When she's not wearing black, gray or other dark, muted colors, she occasionally wears icy blue. Piercings * Cat has both her ears pierced. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * 'Spell Casting * [[Potion Making|'Potion Making']] * Portal Creation * Energy Assimilation Individuals Powers * Winter Manipulation ** ''Cold Manipulation'' ** ''Ice Manipulation'' ** Blizzard Creation Cat is able to use a combination of cold, winds and snow, sleet, hail, and/or ice to create blizzards of varying power. They can make a snow day on the scale of a natural disaster and disable ground and air traffic for example. * Sleep Paralysis Inducement Possessions * Cat's necklace, she wears an golden Russian Orthodox cross that she treasures and loves deadly. Relationships ''Cat Romanova/relationships'' Etymology * Yekaterina is the Russian form of Katherine is from the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) meaning "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess Hecate; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) meaning "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) meaning "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. * Fyodorovna patronymic of Fyodor which is the Russian form of Theodore is from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros), which meant "gift of god" from Greek θεος (theos) meaning "god" and δωρον (doron) meaning "gift". The name Dorothea is derived from the same roots in reverse order. This was the name of several saints, including Theodore of Amasea, a 4th-century Greek soldier; Theodore of Tarsus, a 7th-century archbishop of Canterbury; and Theodore the Studite, a 9th-century Byzantine monk. It was also borne by two popes. * Romanova is the feminine form of Romanov which means "son of Roman". Roman is from the Late Latin name Romanus meaning "Roman". This name was borne by several early saints. Trivia * Cat is associated with 0 which is in reference to the Tarot card The Fool. She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Nine of Swords. * Cat is a follower of the Russian Orthodox Church. * She speaks Russian, French and Vietnamese. * She is bulimic. * She is also addicted to alcohol and cocaine. * She's been taking birth control pills since she was 15 years old. * She wanted to take a year off school to teach English in South Asia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sorcerers Category:Truebloods Category:House of Romanov Category:Rasputin family Category:Delta Zeta Phi Category:St. Virginis students Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shinso Sorcerers